


Mortification

by Maia



Series: Fanged Four Drabbles [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia/pseuds/Maia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Drusilla as a child, 9 or 10 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortification

She looked at bodies and saw rotten flesh. She looked at stone and saw it ground to dust. She looked at hearts and saw corruption.

She saw that which must not be spoken and they said she was a devil child.

She sang to her dolls of non-existent worlds where all would be well.

The beads of her rosary wore her fingers raw. Her body grew thin from fasting.

She dreamed she had no hands and no voice, only eyes that saw too much.

She woke and played with her dolls again and covered her eyes and prayed for blindness.


End file.
